eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Non mi avete fatto niente
|year = 2018 |position = 5th (Final) |points = 308 (Final) |previous = "Occidentali's Karma" |next = "Soldi"}} "Non mi avete fatto niente" (English: You haven't done anything to me) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon, performed by duo Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro. As the country is a "Big 5" nation, the song had direct qualification for the final where it finished in 5th place with 308 points - the nation's best result since the 2015 Contest. Lyrics Italian= A Il Cairo non lo sanno che ore sono adesso Il sole sulla Rambla oggi non è lo stesso In Francia c’è un concerto, la gente si diverte Qualcuno canta forte, qualcuno grida a morte A Londra piove sempre ma oggi non fa male Il cielo non fa sconti neanche a un funerale A Nizza il mare è rosso di fuochi e di vergogna Di gente sull’asfalto e sangue nella fogna E questo corpo enorme che noi chiamiamo Terra Ferito nei suoi organi dall’Asia all’Inghilterra Galassie di persone disperse nello spazio Ma quello più importante è lo spazio di un abbraccio Di madri senza figli, di figli senza padri Di volti illuminati come muri senza quadri Minuti di silenzio spezzati da una voce Non mi avete fatto niente Non mi avete fatto niente Non mi avete tolto niente Questa è la mia vita che va avanti Oltre tutto, oltre la gente Non mi avete fatto niente Non avete avuto niente Perché tutto va oltre Le vostre inutili guerre C’è chi si fa la croce E chi prega sui tappeti Le chiese e le moschee L’Imàm e tutti i preti Ingressi separati Della stessa casa Miliardi di persone Che sperano in qualcosa Braccia senza mani Facce senza nomi Scambiamoci la pelle In fondo siamo umani Perché la nostra vita Non è un punto di vista E non esiste bomba pacifista Non mi avete fatto niente Non mi avete tolto niente Questa è la mia vita che va avanti Oltre tutto, oltre la gente Non mi avete fatto niente Non avete avuto niente Perché tutto va oltre Le vostre inutili guerre Le vostre inutili guerre Cadranno i grattaceli E le metropolitane I muri di contrasto alzati per il pane Ma contro ogni terrore che ostacola il cammino Il mondo si rialza Col sorriso di un bambino Col sorriso di un bambino Col sorriso di un bambino Non mi avete fatto niente Non avete avuto niente Perché tutto va oltre Le vostre inutili guerre Non mi avete fatto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Non mi avete tolto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Non mi avete fatto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Non avete avuto niente Le vostre inutili guerre Sono consapevole Che tutto più non torna La felicità volava Come vola via una bolla |-| Translation= Now they don't know what time it is in Cairo The sun on La Rambla today isn't the same In France, there's a concert People having fun Someone sings powerfully Someone screams "to death" In London it always rains, but today it doesn't hurt The sky makes no exception, even for a funeral In Nice, the sea is red with fire and shame With people on the asphalt and blood in the sewer And this enormous body that we call Earth Wounded to its core form Asia to England Galaxies of people dispersed in space But the most important space is that of an embrace Of mothers without sons, sons without fathers Of faces lit up like walls without pictures Minutes of silence, broken by a voice You haven't done anything to me You haven't done anything to me You've taken nothing from me This is my life, and it keeps going Beyond everything, beyond people You haven't done anything to me You haven't won anything Because there's more than your pointless wars There are those who make the sign of the cross And those who pray on rugs Churches and mosques Imams and all the priests Separate entrances to the same house Billions of people hoping for something Arms without hands Faces without names Let's swap our skin Deep down we're all human Because our lives aren't a point of view And there is no pacifist bomb You haven't done anything to me You've taken nothing from me This is my life, and it keeps going Beyond everything, beyond people You haven't done anything to me You haven't got anything Because there's more than your pointless wars Your pointless wars Videos Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro - Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente - Italy - Official Music Video Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro - Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente - Italy - LIVE - Grand Final Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Big Five